Solar the nightwing
Please note that Solar is a sem-joke OC and is not meant to be taken seriously. This page is also still a work in progress. Solar Solar is black nightwing with light grey topscales and a dark purple underside. She has white diamonds emeded over her eyes and along her wing membranes. Her eyes are a stunning dark azure with horns that ombre from grey to white. Her face is long and pointed and is constantly described as perfect my her mother. Her claws and horns are also much longer than other nightwings. Personality Solar is stuck up and self obsorbed. She is also extremly carless due to her mother's spell (See history) and is constantly doing dangerous things. She hates school and usually leaves without permission. Solar also likes to pull mean pranks on other dragons. When hearing about these events Solar mother always replies with "Solar would never do that! Havnt you met her? she's the most perfect dragon there is." Solar usually gets whatever she wants from her mother, which causes her to be spoiled and whiney. Her parents believe her to be absolutly flawless. Solar also enjoys looking at herself. History Solar's mother Queen Blackscales, was a naturly frightened dragon. When Solar was just an egg, Blackscales loved her with all her heart. She was worried though about all the ways her future daughter could die. So she spoke to their seawing allies and negotiated a deal for a animus enchanted object. The object was a large metal bowl filled with water. Whoever drank the water would be granted invincibility for seven years. The queen gave the water to Solar when she hatched but didnt drink it herself. The spell wasnt any old invicibilty enchanmant though. For example, if a spear was thrown at Solar it wouldnt bounce off, but instead swerve out of the way. This causes her to be completly ignorant of the spell and instead makes her believe even further that the world favors her. Blackscales never told her daughter, believing that if Solar knew she would immeiatly challenge her and win. When Solar was young she carlessly traveled into the outskirts of sandwing territory. A group of sandwings tried to kill her, but their claws missed her and they ended up hitting each other. She then left and returned to the nightwing kingdom after the sandwings were unconcicous. This happens manny times in Solar life and she frequently travels without guards. Another memrable time was Solar entered a long cave. Minutes after she entered, the cave started falling. The stalagtites all landed feet away from her and an opening appeared at the top that she escaped from. Nightmare Solar has a younger sister named Nightmare, who she's never met. When she was two her mother had another egg. Queen Blackscales didnt like it as much, saying she already had a perfect dragonet. But Solar hated it since she never wanted siblings and was worried she wouldnt get as much attention. She complained for days, until Blackscales finally gave in. The queen gave the egg to a guard and told him to smash it outside the palace. The guard took pity on the egg and gave it to his sister, Nightmare ran away when she was three though. Solar and Blackscales still believe the dragonet to be dead. Solar isn't canon timeline. Category:NightWings Category:Females Category:Dragonets Category:Characters